a story to tell
by queen-of-hearts-VI
Summary: a series of prompts and one shots as well as requests. side-project, got bored and wanted to do this. :) enjoy.


**A stolen ring, a fear of spiders and a (not so) sinister stranger.**

**.prompt one.**

**2013 Copyright © All Rights Reserved**

February 9th, 2013.

I really hope you guys like this! Just a little something-something I wanted to get started.

***insert witty remark and/or something that makes you laugh***

^.^ I don't own, KH, yo! =D

* * *

You know that sort of coil at the bottom of your stomach. The one you get when the fear just starts slowly to build up, and then the goosebumps starts to form and you really cant do much, but try not to freak out, and make yourself even more nervous?

Well, that's exactly what Roxas Fair was trying to do. _Trying,_ was the key-word.

You see, when Namine Lockhart had thought about it earlier, she had automatically chosen the azure-eyed man to take care of Kairi's wedding ring, not because he was her boyfriend, but simply because he had been and was the most responsible. Now, standing there, in the small white room, with her left eye twitching, she was slowly regretting her decision, a **lot**.

"What do you mean you can't find Kairi's ring!?"

Roxas cringed. He didn't like it when Namine yelled, and since she took the role of the wedding planner, she'd been doing it a lot.

"W-Well, ah, you see," the twenty-two year old stated, stretching his arm behind his head looking a lot like his twin brother at the moment. "I-I h-had them last night and then you... I m-mean w-we... _ya know._"

Her eyes widened, and a whistle was heard. She snapped her neck towards the sound and sent a glare towards her boyfriend's best friend. Axel Laneyx, who was sitting in the room, watching his best friend flinch from his small blond haired girlfriend, was now on the other end of the glare. Roxas sent a look towards him, his eyes screaming to him. _**Run.**_

Axel was just about to when Namine snapped her clipboard in half and stared down her boyfriend, her blue eyes turned a chilling color. She ground her teeth together, a terrifying crunching noise, echoed through the room. "Namine-"

"Roxas, if you **ever** value having sex again, I highly suggest you take your hand off of my shoulder."

He stepped back, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, "How do we tell Sora that his fiance's wedding ring is missing? I mean, it doesn't seem like we can just waltz in there and be all-"

"_Her rings are __**what?**_"a loud voice echoed through the room.

Namine froze, Roxas turned, eyes wide and Axel jumped, "It was him I swear!"

Roxas' eyes widened. "Uh. H-hi... What'ya doin' here m-mom?"

* * *

Sora Fair paced the rather large room back and forth. Today was the day, he was gonna walk down the isle in the gorgeous white dress and marry the man-

No wait, that was Kairi's job. He groaned, this whole thing really has him wacked out right now. Ever since he woke up today, he's been very... nervous? Scared? Happy? Well all of those actually he just very, afraid something's gonna go wrong. I mean who wouldn't be, and he feels that he's allowed to be nervous right now. It's his _wedding _day for crying out loud, he had a right to be scared right now. His hands were shaking as he ran one through his gravity deifying spikes.

"You're doing it again."

He turned towards the door. "And you're not helping much. You know that right?"

"Oh come on." He said reaching behind him for another cupcake, "I'm your cousin, I'm not supposed to make ya feel better. Against the family handbook."

"Since when weren't you allowed to not make me feel better?"

"Since last week, when you told Rikku that I was secretly gay and wanted to have angry butt-sex with her older brother."

"Hey, that was actually pretty funny okay? And her reaction just proves that she wanted you."

"Oh no doubt," Ventus said as he stood up, wiping the cupcake crumbs from his tuxedo off, and standing up, falling a couple of inches short of Sora. "I got that message that night." He said sending his cousin a smirk.

Sora's eyebrows raises, "Wha... Oh. _Oh. _Really?"

"Yup."

"... Nice."

"I know."

A silence settled over the two.

"So," Sora began, "in a way, I got you laid."

Ventus was quiet for a moment. "Maybe but I'm still pissed at you."

Sora sent him a grin, before he turned to face the window.

Ventus placed a hand on his shoulder, "You really are nervous, huh?"

Sora places a hand on his forehead and ran it down his face, before smiling. "You have no idea."

Ventus smiled, "Everything will be fine."

He gave a soft chuckle. "I hope so. Knowing my luck something bad is gonna happen. I know it."

Ventus clapped Sora on the back. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. You're just being paranoid. It's all gonna be fi-"

The door knob turned and the men's heads snapped toward it, when Axel was kicked through the door, followed by Sora's father, Zack Fair, who was carrying Namine over his shoulder, followed by his mother, Aerith, who was pulling Roxas by the ear.

Sora's cerulean eyes widened, "What's up?"

Aerith, drug Roxas towards Sora and placed him in front of his brother. "Tell him."

Roxas' eyes widened. "B-but m-mom..."

She raised an eyebrow, her green eyes piercing his. "Roxas Zane Fair. You tell your brother right now."

Sora stepped up, "What's going on guys?"

"It's..., uh..." Namine said from her behind Zack. "You see Sora," she lowered her head so she could speak to him from the side of Zack's body. "You remember how I had Roxas take care of Kairi's ring...?"

He nodded.

"Well... The thing is... We... uh."

Axel rolled his eyes, "They lost your fiancé's fucking wedding ring!"

When those words left Axel's mouth, bright dark blue eyes snapped towards attention. Ventus' mouth dropped, and Sora stood frozen in place.

His eye began to twitch as Aerith let go of Roxas. He stared his younger brother down, before looking at Namine. "Why'd you choose him?"

He didn't let her answer him when he looked at Roxas, his normally bright eyes had a menacing undertone. He glanced at his mom and everyone else before settling his eyes on his twin. "Dick." And he launched, his fist connecting with Roxas' head.

Namine's mouth dropped. Zack shook his head and exchanged a quick bet with Ventus, "Roxas or Sora?" Ventus eagerly chose Sora, Zack picking Roxas, saying, "he's a weird one." Aerith stated, "shouldn't have lost it." And Axel threw in a, "I wish my family was this fun."

The two men rolled around on the floor a little more, before Aerith, said, "Four, three, two-"

Sora and Roxas stopped and immediately placed ten feet between each other.

"Okay, now this is what we have to do," their mother began, "just figure out where you might have lost it. Roxas, now, what were you doing last night when you lost it?"

A sly smile appeared on Axel's face, and a sinister chuckle erupted from his large form as red colored Roxas' face.

"Uh.. you see I was... uh."

Aerith rose her eyebrow, "Roxas. What. Were. You. Doing.?"

Roxas stuttered over more words.

Axel spoke up, "Namine."

Zack sent a curios look towards him, "What?"

"Roxas was doing Namine."

"AXEL!" The two blondes chorused as Aerith's mouth dropped, Zack sent a 'not bad' nod towards his son and Ventus chocked awkwardly, as Sora glared at his brother even more, for such a stupid reason. Then all of a sudden, someone said,

"IT'S A SPIDER!"

Aerith ran onto a chair and pushed Roxas towards it, "Kill it! Kill it!"

And as she pushed Roxas, it caused him to hit the coffee table, which hit Ventus who pushed Sora, who knocked into the couch that smashed Axel's hand and made him hit his nose on a metal plate, blood oozing from it, causing Namine to freak out, who caused Zack to freak out.

"Hey guys. I'm bac-"

Well, this was not what Riku thought he would see.

Namine was draped over Zack's shoulder and he was freaking out running around the room, Axel was bleeding and crying over how his 'beautiful hand will never be the same again.', Roxas was doing some sort of Indian Rain Dance, trying to do something, with his mother behind him pushing him further and Sora and Ventus were in the back, wrapped in each-other's arms, crying about how something was going to eat them.

Interesting indeed.

"Guys."

Everyone still was freaking out.

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped, as Riku walked over and killed a random spider.

They all looked at him like he was a God.

"What's going on here?"

Sora looked up, "Roxas, the dick, lost my Kairi's wedding ring, and were all freaking out."

Riku paused, "Her ring? But..." he reached into his pocket, "I have it. I went to get it cleaned." Everyone stared at him and Sora looked so happy. He hugged the larger man, while Aerith sent him a disproving glance. "What?"

"You could have told us."

"Well I was gonna Roxas, but he was... _occupied_."

"Okay," The blonde blushed, "Can we stop talking about last night!"

Riku patted Sora, "You ready?"

He nodded took a breath, and smiled, "... Nope." and then he fainted.

* * *

Sora woke up an hour later ready to marry Kairi, and got all ready. He stood there as Zack walked her down the isle, her on his arm. He thought she looked beautiful, as she walked down in the white dress she had showed him months before. Her usually long straight hair was curled and twisted half-up and half-down, and that was when he realized. This was literally the best moment of his life. And he was glad.

She smiled softly and he heard sniffling. He glanced, his mother and Namine were wrapped together by Namine's mother, Tifa. He nodded, and was excited.

Kairi placed her arm in his, smiled and turned. She leaned over and whispered towards him, "I'm really excited. And I have a surprise for you at the reception."

Sora smiled. "Cool. Can't wait."

Later at the reception, Sora was talking to Riku, when Kairi came by, "I'm sorry. What was that? You thought you what...? No don't answer that." She went from mad to sad in twenty-seconds flat, and Riku fled, not wanting to face the wrath of Kairi Fair. "I can't believe you didn't love me enough to tell me the truth, and you almost lost this. I knew you never loved me."

"NO. No. Kai I do."

She instantly brightened, "Okay. I have an announcement."

Sora shook his head, "Uh-huh."

He lowered his head walking over to the guys. "I've only been married for an hour, and I'm pretty sure I'm in the doghouse. Or out of it, I don't even know. It's really weird."

A throat cleared, "Uh, excuse me everyone, I'm Kairi Lock- I mean Fair, Kairi Fair. And I just wanted to make the announcement to my family and new husband since you're all here!"

Sora turned, as the words, "I'M PREGNANT!" left his wife's mouth.

People cheered while, Roxas and Sora's mouth dropped, Axel let out an "Oooohhhhh." Riku said, "Was not expecting that." Ventus looked at Sora with a not bad expression and Vanitas said, "I'm very surprised that you were capable of pleasing her. Way to go Sora."

Said man smiled. Then fainted. Ah, the married life.


End file.
